G☆PC47 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 47: Orochi's Rebirth! A Terrible Vengeance! Leontes: I'm sorry, but it's already too late now! Prepare yourself, Orochi is back!! In the Dragon's Gate, Orochi's red eyes are glowing while growling furiously. Everyone was scared when she was officially released from the Dragon's Gate and Leontes smiled devilishly. The large doors begins to open slowly as the steam is released. Cure Heart: *anxious* Here she is! Orochi then starts to go out and move slowly, so her entire body is covered by the shadow and only her red eyes remain glowing. Both Precure teams, their fairy partners and allies are more anxious by seeing Orochi. Romeo: So she really came to us. The shadow unfolds gradually, revealing Orochi's body, she was a giant eight-headed snake with green scales and bloody red eyes so her breath was poisoned. Cure Tsukiyomi hugging Cure Amaterasu with a comical way but accidentally strangle her with her both arms. Cure Tsukiyomi: *tears gushed from eyes comically* Gyaaaah!! It was even worse than in my nightmares!! Cure Amaterasu: This is the second time you strangle me!! Cure Diamond: It's her, it's really the supreme monster that all Japan is afraid for! Cure Heart: Orochi... Orochi roars dramatically that everyone is scared at her arrival, both Precure teams (except Cure Izanami and Cure Ace) and the DokiDoki! fairies have to panic and scream for fear that they have to move back and snuggle together in a comical way. Precures and Fairies: Kyaaaaaaah!! Cure Susanoo: Oh my god! Oh my god! Help! Cure Tsukiyomi: I'm scared! Cure Amaterasu: Get off! She repels away Cure Tsukiyomi, and discovers with astonishment that she piss off in her deep blue hakama. Cure Amaterasu: Urg, did you piss yourself Tsukiyomi! Cure Diamond: Eww oooh, Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Sorry, it was an unfortunate accident! I swear! Cure Ace: But what is this kind of nonsense?! Looks like a bunch of kids! Cure Izanami: You panic because this monster is much more scary than that! You have to stay calm if you want to defeat Orochi and save the world and Takamagahara! Orochi begin to absorbing the half Mugen Furyoku energy across the Japan, the half of Mugen Furyoku goes out in Juliet and her friends. Cure Amaterasu: You're looking for a fight! I will carbonize you! Solar Beam!! She unfolds her two arms holding the five amulet papers of each hands, gathered the light energy to create two energy balls, then gathered both energy balls to formed one, but more weaker. The sun-like seal appears in front to fired the weakened solar blast towards Orochi, which has no effect on her who shocked Cure Amaterasu. Cure Amaterasu: But, it doesn't even work...?! Sei had just consulted in her tablet pad that the energy of Mugen Furyoku is in constant decline, and she's shocked. Abel: What's wrong? Sei: Oh no! That's the Mugen Furyoku energy, is it decline half all over Japan!! Orochi to absorb more than half to enrich her power! If she absorbs all the energy, the Onmyouji-Precures will not be able to use their attacks anymore! Cure Amaterasu: So that's how my Solar Beam has no effect on Orochi! Orochi growling like a savage beast who is ready to kill enemies. Cure Rosetta: You saw that horrible monster! Cure Susanoo: Seriously, she doesn't look nice at all! Lance: Truly terrible, she'll even eat us~ De ransu! Kirin: We'll not let ourselves be impressed by this monster~ Kisetsu! Lance: But look at her mouthes~ De ransu! Her breath has been poisoned, if we breathe it we die at any time~ De ransu! Cure Sakuya consulted her book on youkai about Orochi. Cure Sakuya: According to the Japanese mythology that has been passed down for many generations, from her full name "Yamata no Orochi", was a giant eight-headed snake with blood-red eyes, and whose breath is venomous. According to Kojiki, she was from Koshi province and lived near the Hi River in Izumo. She ate a girl once a year. Cure Tsukiyomi: That's so gross! Cure Sakuya: At the end of a battle on Mount Sentsu, she was killed by the god Susanoo who had made available to the snake eight bowls of Japanese sake refined eight times. Cure Susanoo: Susanoo, but it was me! Cure Sakuya: *anger glare comically* I'll have nothing ask you, moron! Cure Amaterasu: We had Japanese sake. Cure Sakuya: Weakened by this drink, she couldn't resist Susanoo's attacks. The latter then found in the middle tail of the monster Kusanagi Sword, which he later offered to his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu. Cure Susanoo: *looked to Orochi* But if Orochi was defeated, but how come she is still alive? Cure Ace: I'm afraid that in present time, Orochi was much stronger than before. Leontes: You understand perfectly, Orochi is the most formidable youkai in Japan that even the people feared! Meanwhile at Shijo Bridge from Kyoto, blood was poured to the ground. It was Cordelia who was badly injured in a battle against evil youkai in order to protect civilians, Curio, Benvolio and Francisco carried her in his shoulders, they were also wounded and stained with blood. Francisco: Hold on, good sister... The doctors are coming soon. He tripped on the ground, falling with Cordelia. Francisco: Ahh, ow! *feel a bad omen* I feel something terrible! He stood up while supporting Cordelia in the shoulders. Francisco: Curio, did you feel some serious? Benvolio: Probably a bad omen! Curio: Yes it looks like something is wrong, I hear howls of anger! Suddenly, rocks and sticks throw towards them. Curio: Look there! It was a riot of humans angry with youkai. Man 1: All is your fault! Man 2: The whole of Japan is going to be destroyed because of you! One of the men of the riot throws a rock on which Curio ward off with his bare hand. Curio: What are you talking about! We fought to save you and defend our city, and that's how you thank us, ungrateful humans! Man 1: You have bring destruction! It's good because of youkai like you that all Japan leads to the loss! Cordelia: How come this country is going to be... She then imposed herself against a furious riot of humans. Cordelia: But what that means all that rebellion?! We are supposed to help all the others during this assault, not go to war against us youkai! Human riot voices: Shoot those youkai! The gods have punished us for accepting the presence of these monsters at Kyoto! Another riot of angry humans are fighting the youkai so some have been slaughtered with many angry roars were heard. There was blood everywhere, decapitated heads or shredded bodies. Cordelia: No way... Man 1: You'll pay me! He is armed with a shotgun and fired at Cordelia as her face was lacerated. Man 1: Shoot them! Human riot: Waaaaah!! Curio: Shit, we have to run away now! Cordelia, Francisco, Curio and Benvolio have no choice but to flee because they do not want to respond by violence against the furious human riot. Somewhere in Kyoto Station, the Kouga and Iga clans are quickly overwhelmed by the sudden situation that is rapidly deteriorating between humans and youkai. Danjou: What are you saying? Okoi: Human riots, it seems that those we have rescued in this assault are rebelling against us! Gennosuke: That's impossible! Okoi: It's true, they want to eliminate us as vermin! It has become an international conflict all over Japan! Human riot voices: Kill them, they are youkai! It's even more traitors! Gennosuke: Damn, they went crazy, I should calm them! He becoming a Shikigami-Fairy in order to rushing towards an human riot, and stop them without killing with his tempests. Somewhere else, another human riot is armed and angrily screaming in rage. Old man: It's all the fault of those pesky youkai! They get revenge on us because they have nothing to do with us humans, they are so scary! Young Man: It's been a long time since we've eliminated all these monsters! The Hanyou are even the worst aboninations of beings the fruits of the union between humans and youkai! Another man then launched a dynamite and explode it in an empty corner, as a sign of threat. Jingorou: Calm down sir! Hotarubi: If it continues, we then resort by force! They are desperately trying to calm the anger of this riot. Jingorou: Stop what you do! Man: Die, filthy monster! And you're ugly, toad man! Jingorou: Are you call me an ugly toad-man, bishounen bastard! Ogen: But then these humans are really going to make war against the youkai! Yashamaru: Yeah, it looks like these humans see us as responsible for this national assault, and we're as well supernatural monsters. Human riot voices: Look, it's them! I was sure, these bastards are youkai! Nenki: What are we going to do now, they have gone crazy! Rousai: Ogen-sama! Ogen: We must eliminate humans as soon as possible, we have no choice. Oboro: Grandmother, no! Ogen: I already told you, Oboro! Humans and youkai can never live together! Friendship with humans bring only tragedies! Things have changed now, we have to eliminate all humans and even those we rescued during the onslaught in Kyoto! Nenki: The old woman was right, we have to do those who are against us! Human riot: *rushing and roaring* Kill them now! Oboro: Wait don't do that! Ogen: Get rid of those damned humaaans!! Jingorou, Nenki, Rousai, Yashamaru and the remaining Iga clan are rushed to the furious human riot and roaring furiously, much to Oboro's dismay. Oboro: *teeth gritted and eyes widened* Grandmother, but what are you... Ogen: This is the best decision I've made in a long time, exactly what the Kogas and Igas led to this war 400 years ago. The only person who should be blamed is the goddess of Takamagara who is responsible for our current reincarnations at Rinne Tensei... Unless, it was you who had killed her, is not it? Oboro gasped as she's shocked to learn this truth. Back to Yomi, Leontes is so happy with Orochi's arrival and ready to use her for his diabolical plan while the Precure teams, their fairy partners and allies were anxious. Leontes: Finally, here we go out of her lair! Romeo: What does my father do now that Orochi is released? Leontes: It is obvious... *insane glare* Let's go there, let's destroy this crappy humanity and create a youkai-only world!! In a silence that took place for a short time, Orochi seems unable to meet his expectations. Leontes: But what are we waiting for, must destroy humanity now! For the happiness of my own mother! Chrno: Huh, what's wrong? Romeo: It looks like Orochi refuse to obey. Leontes: Come on, it's today that this world is going to change! No more disgusting humans! No more discrimination! And I could even take control of Neo-Verona again! He picked up and angrily threw some rocks on Orochi who is staying passive. Leontes: *anger glare* Heeey~!! You must obey me when I speak to you, stupid monster!! I kill myself to break all 45 Pentagram Seals to freed you!! And that's how you thank me?! What ingratitude you do, Orochi~!! Orochi remains passive and silent in a short moment, but will eventually speak for the first time after Leontes throws a rock on her. Orochi: ... It's so outrageous how a son throws rocks and tossing rude insults at his own mother! Leontes: *gasped* What does that mean, but who are you really?! Orochi: I am so ashamed of you, unworthy son! You don't seem to know that I'm actually your reincarnated mother! Everyone included Leontes were very shocked that she's actually Leontes' mother who has been reincarnated as Orochi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Huh! That old fart, he's the son of a monster! After all, he's half human, that can explain things this way! Meanwhile in ruined Kyoto with such revealation. Ira: Are you serious, Tybalt? Tybalt: Yes, my father was actually the son of a prostitute, and a Capulet man, who had abandoned her while she was pregnant with him. Mammo: But why? Tybalt: She had lived in poverty, that's why she became a prostitute. And it is she who has awakened in Leontes his hatred towards the Capulets, in her deathbed. Regina's trio were very shocked after learning about Leontes' origins. Tybalt: At Neo-Verona, indifference reigns on spot where the nobles are superior to commoners, and the Capulet family are part of this total indifference, that's why my father wants to take revenge against this family. It's a bit of the same principle with the relationship between humans and youkai... Intermission. The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! team appeared in the first eyecatch while the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure appeared in the second eyecatch. Back to Yomi with Leontes refuse to believe. Leontes: It's not possible, you can't be my mother... Tell me you're lying!! Orochi: But you already know, Leontes. This current body was my present reincarnation for 400 years after passing through Rinne Tensei. Leontes: No! My mother can't be reincarnated into a monster!! Why this is happening like that, why!! The whole team in such confusion and anxiety for this shocking revelation. Leontes: What she endured was worse than hell, and still at least a woman so pure while no one cares about both of us!! All is Capulet's fault if she died that rainy night 400 years ago!! Suzaku: Lord Montague, I'm so very sad for him~ Natsu. Leontes: Where is the real Orochi?!! What I've see can't be Orochi, nor for being my mother!! Get off from my sight, you damn filthy monster!! He suddenly took a blow from Orochi's tail that throws him into the ground. Leontes: Aaagh! Ow! Orochi: *roaring* Don't say foolishness, you brat!! Sharuru: Hyiii her fury gives me goose bumps~ Sharu! Looks like an abusive mother who educates her son by a violent way~ Sharu! That's when the spirit of Leontes' late mother appeared inside of Orochi, which surpised everyone and Leontes. Regina: Oh my god that woman's spirit... It was Leontes' mother? Sei: That's what she said that was the truth. . Byakko: It's an human woman reincarnated as a monster~ Aki! One thing is sure she's not a Shikigami-Fairy, because we feel no spiritual aura in her~ Aki! Cure Sakuya: Sometimes in Rinne Tensei, crimes and sins commited by a previous existance reach so deep that it taints the soul that it can't reincarnatate normally. She's born of a youkai body with an human's soul from her previous life... Orochi: I'm not sure you deserve it, Leontes! If the Onmyouji-Precures have become stronger, it's because of you and your successive failures! . Orochi: I was reincarnated from the original body of Orochi, to make it a single being. . Cure Heart: Leontes! Should you stop her now! Your mother is really went to berserk! Leontes was shocked to learn that Orochi began to rebel against him, roaring in black rage. Leontes: But then, you really intend to betray me... Mother?! Orochi: I eliminate anyone who doesn't deserve to exist! Onmyouji-Precures and their allies! Lower humans! The whole Capulet family, all! All! Without exception... Cure Amaterasu had eyes widened as she's very shocked that Orochi will attack her first. Orochi: Starting with you, Juliet from the Capulet lineage!!! Cure Heart: Amaterasu, watch out! Her roar is so frightening that even Cure Amaterasu was afraid, and one of Orochi's eight necks went to Cure Amaterasu and coiled her tightly. Romeo: Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: What are you... Please stop! Orochi's terrifying jaw armed with sharp fangs is open, getting ready to devour Cure Amaterasu alive. Cure Amaterasu: No... No! Leontes: Juliet! He saved Cure Amaterasu unexpectedly, so crushed Orochi's head with his organic arm as a hammer form. Taking her in one of his left arm. Cure Amaterasu: Leontes! Leontes: I won't let you hurt the Capulet girl! He smashing Orochi with his organic arm as a hammer form and put down Cure Amaterasu in Romeo's arms. Leontes: Romeo, take care of Juliet! Romeo: Father! Cure Amaterasu: Leontes, why? Why you'd that, to the one who was your enemy, me a Capulet woman?! Leontes: Foolish girl! I've no intention of letting you die! Things have changed now! He attacking Orochi each of her eight heads all his strength with his organic arm as a giant axe form. Leontes: I, who wanted to annihilate the Capulet lineage, it is now my mother who lead her revenge against not only you, but also to all humanity because she's betray us all! And then... In a comical scene, Leontes becomes red with shame and had an anger glare as he saw Cure Amaterasu's exposed breasts. Leontes: Get dressed, okay?! A woman doesn't allow herself to show off her naked breasts in front of everyone! He punched Orochi's head that projected to ground. . Romeo: Save yourself, Father... You're no match for Orochi! . He remember in his mind that Hermione gave him the oath when trying to stop him. Hermione: If you want to be loved and surrounded by real friends... You better stop taking the wrong path that lead to loneliness and being surrounded by enemies!! . Leontes: So, you haven't the right to attack those who are once my enemies... have become my friends!! Suzaku: Lord Montague. Orochi: Garbage, you've changed sides because of faith in humanity! You're such a traitor, I who thought we would be united forever as mother and son! Leontes: No! It is you who is blinded by madness! . Cure Amaterasu: I see, she's weakened no doubt! She unfolds her two arms holding the five amulet papers of each hands as she prepared to perform her Solar Beam. Cure Amaterasu: I guess this is time! Leontes: Juliet save yourself! Cure Amaterasu: What! Leontes pushed off Cure Amaterasu to make her safe, that shocked her with a widened expression. However, he is pierced by Orochi's tail in a violent way while his blood is gushed intensively that really shocked everyone around. Cure Heart: Nooo! Cure Diamond: Not him! Suzaku: Lord Montaguuueee!!! . Tybalt: Oh no, not that! Don't tell me that Father is... . Hermione: What I'm going to tell you is that I'm pissed off! She grabbing Orochi's tail firmly with her one hand, dragging her to a nearby wall. Hermione: It's not possible how a mother like you... could kill her own kid for such selfish interests of revenge?! She violently threw Orochi into a wall of rock that exploded them into a thousand pieces. Hermione: It pleased you to play with life, so you chose to kill the one you gave birth to?! *Tears steamed from face and death glare* He's not a godamn baby bottle, he's your son damn it!! . Cure Heart: Why are you so pessimistic? We are a team! We may not have supernatural abilities like Onmyouji-Precures, but we Precures can fight against evil! Remember that we fought against the Jikkochus and Proto-Jikkochu, and even save the whole world! And what did you do? So, it is the fear that befalls you that you give up here! . Cure Amaterasu: Let's go, girls! As both Precure teams are going to performed their group attacks, Cure Heart interts the Jewel Lovies onto her Lovely Commune and Ai emits a pink heart-shaped light from the heart on her bib, summoning the Magical Lovely Harp. She grabs the Lovely Harp and strums it, causing Ai to emit a second a heart-shaped light. One by one, the DokiDoki! Cures gain angel wings and fly up into the sky in a circular formation. A magic circle with the DokiDoki! Cures' card suits (an "A" and a Rose for Cure Ace) appears behind the. Cure Heart strums the Lovely Harp once more and a rainbow-colored heart appears in the middle of the magic circle. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Precure, Royal Lovely Straight Flush! Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 various youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto the 100 youkai to attacked Orochi. . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: A Crushing Defeat! Doubts and Uncertainties! The last part of Yomi is begin. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Cry Saga